Robin Hood: The Next Generation
by The White Wolf named Alex
Summary: King Richard is dead, and a new prince is ruling England. Worst, he has quadrupled the taxes. But a new generation of outlaws have dared to fight back. Based on Disney’s Robin Hood and the real ballads of Robin Hood. Rated "T" for future chapters.
1. Prologue

ROBIN HOOD

THE NEXT GENERATION

King Richard is dead, and a new prince is ruling England. Worst, he has quadrupled the taxes. However, a new generation of outlaws have dared to fight back.

Based on Disney's animated Robin Hood, as well as the real ballads of Robin Hood. Contains immortality, and a character named Caleb Fitzooth. Not to be confused with my other story: _The child of Robin and Marian._

Written by: The White Wolf named Alex.

Prologue

Nottingham, England, September 20th, 1230 A.D.

It has been 31 years since a fatal arrow wound killed King Richard I during a battle in the third crusade. England was mourning its beloved king, including immortal Lady Marian Fitzwalter. Worst, with King Henry III gone to settle an unruly land problem in Scotland; another problem has risen. With the help of a new Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Guy of Gisbourne, the new prince of England, the King's adopted brother, Prince Ratsil Sathgone of Gisbourne. His mission is to increase the taxes for the people of England to raise enough money for an army to overthrow the true King of England. This forced Marian and her family to leave Loxley Castle and hide out in Sherwood Forest.

Lady Marian, her husband Rob Fitzooth of Loxley, who became immortal the day after he married Marian, and their two sons: Caleb, and, Joshua, were living in the hideout, which has grown beautifully over the years. The surrounding trees, which were bare, now supports treehouses with rope bridges connecting to each other. Some of the surviving members of Robin's Merry Men were John Little, who has grown older, and Robin's favorite cousin, another immortal Will Stutely of Gamewell. Lady Kluck, Lady Marian's lady-in-waiting, was still alive, but she had also grown older. They all have been hiding in Sherwood Forest for two months. Otto, however, died of a stroke two months ago, and Friar Tuck had died at the age of 92 years old. Fortunately, Otto had a relative, though Tuck didn't. Otto's son, Kevin, is running the same blacksmith business his father had. Tuck's adopted son, Jack, is the new monk of the Church of Nottingham. Most of Lady Marian's family became immortal when they bathed in the Waters of the Eternal Lake.

Characters:

Caleb Fitzooth of Loxley – son of Rob Fitzooth and Lady Marian Fitzwalter, brother of Joshua Fitzooth, cousin of King Henry III, and godson of John Little. (Age: 31)**/**(a red vulpine)

Joshua Fitzooth of Loxley – Brother of Caleb Fitzooth , son of Robin Fitzooth and Lady Marian Fitzwalter, cousin of King Henry III, and godson of John Little (Age: 6)**/**(a red vulpine)

Lady Marian Fitzwalter– wife of Rob Fitzooth, mother of Caleb and Joshua Fitzooth, cousin of King Henry III, and daughter of the Earl of Huntingdon (Age: 51)**/**(a red vixen)

Rob Fitzooth (AKA: Robin Hood)–Husband of Lady Marian Fitzwalter, father of Caleb and Joshua Fitzooth, (Age: 54)**/**(a red vulpine)

Will Stutely of Gamewell (AKA: Will Scarlet) – cousin of Robin Fitzooth (Age: 53)**/**(a red vulpine)

John Little (AKA Little John) - Friend of Robin Fitzooth, godfather of Caleb and Joshua Fitzooth, and father of Jack and Amanda Little**/**(a brown bear)

Lady Kluck - Friend and former handmaiden of Lady Marian Fitzwalter, and godmother of Caleb and Joshua Fitzooth**/**(a white chicken)

Much the Miller's son – Friend of Rob Fitzooth (Age: 37)**/**(an orange tiger)

Allan-A-Dale – Friend of Rob Fitzooth (Age: 74)**/**(an orange rooster)

Susan of Gisbourne – Daughter of Sir Guy of Gisbourne (Age: 21)**/**(a grey timber wolf)

Kevin of Nottingham – Son of Otto of Nottingham, and friend of Caleb Fitzooth (Age: 21)**/**(a brown bloodhound)

David of Doncaster - Friend of Robin Fitzooth**/**(a white beagle)

Sir Richard of the Lea - Friend of Robin Fitzooth**/**(A badger)

Arthur-A-Bland-Friend of Robin Fitzooth**/**(a black border collie)

Andy of Nottingham – Friend of Caleb Fitzooth**/**(a white tiger)

James of Nottingham – Friend of Caleb Fitzooth, and son of Skippy**/**(a white rabbit)

Leo of Nottingham – Friend of Caleb Fitzooth**/**(a yellow leopard)

Adam of Nottingham – Friend of Caleb Fitzooth**/**(an artic wolf)

Matt of Nottingham – Friend of Caleb Fitzooth**/**(a grey goat)

Devin of Nottingham – Friend of Caleb Fitzooth**/**(an aardvark)

Alex of Nottingham – Friend of Caleb Fitzooth**/**(a badger)

Skippy of Nottingham – Friend of Robin Fitzooth, father of James of Nottingham**/**(a white rabbit)

Toby of Nottingham – Friend of Skippy**/**(a turtle)

Jack Little-Friend of Caleb Fitzooth, brother of Amanda Little, son of John Little**/**(a bear)

Amanda Little-Sister of Jack Little, daughter of John Little, friend of Caleb Fitzooth**/**(a bear)

Jack of Nottingham – Adopted son of Friar Tuck**/**(a rabbit)

King Henry III-Cousin of Lady Marian Fitzwalter, Brother of Prince Ratsil (Age: 23)**/**(A lion)

Sir Guy of Gisbourne – Enemy of Rob Fitzooth, Ally of Prince Ratsil Sathgone and Sheriff George**/**(a grey wolf (to see a picture of Sir Guy of Gisbourne, done by ~Mlle-Relda on , click .com/art/Comm-Sir-Guy-of-Gisbourne-103533651:)

Prince Ratsil Sathgone of Gisbourne – Adopted brother of King Henry III**/**(a rat)

Sheriff George of Essex – Ally of Guy of Gisbourne and Prince Ratsil, Enemy of King Henry III, The Fitzooths, Will Stutely, Susan of Nottingham, John Little, Much, Allan-A-Dale**/**(a jackal)

Characters from the real ballads of Robin Hood:

Lady Marian Fitzwalter

Rob Fitzooth of Loxley

Will Stutely of Gamewell

John Little

Much the Miller's son

Allan-A-Dale

Sir Guy of Gisbourne

David of Doncaster

Arthur-A-Bland

Sir Richard of the Lea

Characters from Disney's animated _Robin Hood_

Lady Marian Fitzwalter

Rob Fitzooth of Loxley

Lady Kluck

Little John

Allan-A-Dale

Skippy of Nottingham

Toby of Nottingham

Original characters for

ROBIN HOOD

THE NEXT GENERATION

Caleb Fitzooth of Loxley

Joshua Fitzooth of Loxley

Susan of Gisbourne

Kevin of Nottingham

Andy of Nottingham

James of Nottingham

Leo of Nottingham

Adam of Nottingham

Matt of Nottingham

Devin of Nottingham

Alex of Nottingham

Jack of Nottingham

Kevin of Nottingham

Prince Ratsil Sathgone of Gisbourne

Sheriff George of Essex

Real historical character

King Henry III


	2. Chapter I: The reunion

ROBIN HOOD

THE NEXT GENERATION

Chapter I

The reunion

Dusk was falling all over Nottingham. Lady Marian and Klucky were busy preparing dinner over an open campfire, as John Little and Robin were out gathering more firewood for the campfire. Caleb, Will, and Josh were a few feet away, practicing their swordfighting and archery skills. For someone his age, Caleb was not an expert archer and swordsman, unlike his father, but he was slim, and athletically built. His handsome looks always got the girl. Josh was just a beginner in archery and sword-fighting.

After a half-hour, Klucky stopped stirring the stew and tasted it.

"Hmm," Klucky said to Marian as she put the wooden spoon back in the cauldron, "I think the stew's ready, Marian."

"I'll go call everyone else, Klucky." Marian said as she sat some bowls down on a nearby wooden table. She no longer wore her hat and veil.

Then Marian ducked inside her small kitchen hut, and came out with a musical triangle in her left paw.

"COME AND GET IT," Marian shouted, ringing the triangle with a small, silver rod.

Caleb, who was in hearing distance, turned his head towards his mother.

"Alright, mum," Caleb replied. "We'll be right there."

Caleb turned his head and looked at his cousin Will, who wore nothing but red clothes. Caleb's red-fur was soaked with sweat from practicing hard all day, and his tight, green shirt nicely showed off his muscular chest and abs.

"Let's call it a night, Caleb," Will said to Caleb, putting his sword back in its sheath, "Dinner's ready."

"Yea, you're right," Caleb replied. "I'm getting hungry."

Caleb put his sword away flexed his entire body for a few seconds, picked up little Josh, and carried him in his arms. Then the three foxes headed back to their campsite, where everyone else was waiting. Even Robin and John, who had returned with lots of firewood, were waiting for Will, Caleb, and Josh.

"Well, it's about time you three showed up." Marian said to both Will and Caleb as she grabbed a small bowl and filled it with stew.

"Sorry, mummy." Josh replied, gasping for air.

A minute later, Caleb went over to his personal treehouse and climbed the wooden ladder up to it. Then he grabbed some clean clothes, a towel, some clean sheets, and descended back down to the ground.

"Mum," Caleb said to Marian, who glanced at him as he approached her. "I gonna go freshen up before I eat dinner."

"That's fine, sweetheart," Marian replied softly as she sprinkled salt in her stew. Deep down, she was always worried about her son's safety, yet she knew he was old enough to take care of himself. "You go ahead and do that."

He nodded his head, hugged Marian, left the campsite, and headed for the nearby lake, which was at the bottom of a huge waterfall. Once he got there, he set up a small area surrounded by thick, tree branches. He covered the branches with long, thick sheets. Then, a few minutes later, He was naked in the lake. The water was up to his hips.

"Ahhh," Caleb thought as he held a bar of soap in his right paw. He felt so relaxed after a hard day of practicing, "This is the life."

He took a deep breath and dunked the upper part of his body into the water. Then working up a lather, he began to bath himself.

15 minutes later, Caleb, who was still in the lake, heard footsteps approach him from behind. He turned around to find his mother standing on the bank, with her paws on her hips.

"You've been gone for long enough, Caleb." She said angrily. "Are you coming out?"

"Yes, ma'am." He replied.

"Hand me that towel hanging on that tree branch, will ya?" He asked, pointing to a brown towel, hanging on a tree branch between the lake and his spot.

Marian grabbed the towel and used it to shield her eyes from Caleb, who emerged from the lake, approached her, grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around his waist. His fur was now dripping with water.

Caleb walked back to his spot and began to dry himself off with his towel. Then he put on some clean clothes, swept his mother up into his arms, and carried her back to the hideout. She wrapped her arms around her son's neck and kissed his left cheek. Caleb was very loyal to his family and Marian loved her two sons, her two miracles. Along the way back to the camp, Caleb saw people scattered around the forest collecting fruits and veggies. One of them was a much older rabbit named Skippy, who was wearing the same hat Robin gave him on his seventh birthday. And now, he has grown into it.

"Hey, folks," Caleb said to those already eating as he and Marian approached the camp. "We're back."

"Oh, son." Robin said to his son, who placed Marian back on her feet. "There are some people here to see you."

"Who?" Caleb asked curiously as he grabbed a clean bowl from the kitchen hut and filled it up with stew.

Robin nodded his head to the huts behind Caleb, who turned around and saw a group of young people emerge from the huts and approach the campfire. He immediately recognized them. They were all of his childhood friends from Nottingham. There were around six people, all around his age, and they all looked as though they were in need of everything. There was a large white tiger named Andy, a white rabbit named James, a leopard named Leo, an artic wolf name Adam, a goat named Matt, an aardvark named Devin, and, finally, a badger named Alex.

"Hey you guys," Caleb greeted them, "Long time, and no see."

"Hello, Caleb, Josh." Allen replied with a tiring smile on his face. "We haven't seen you two in a while, either."

"What brings you to Sherwood Forest?" Josh asked with glee.

"Prince Ratsil Sathgone of Nottingham forced us out of our homes," Matt replied. "We were among the first group of people forced to leave Nottingham after we couldn't pay our taxes."

Why don't you all come sit down," John suggested. "You can tell us what's been going on in Nottingham."

"That's very kind of you, Sir John." James replied.

As they sat down at the campfire, they began to tell their story of the events going on in Nottingham. As they heard the details of what Prince Ratsil Sathgone of Nottingham, and Sir Guy of Gisbourne, had been demanding, the group grew quiet. As Caleb heard the story, a plan of action started to form in his mind.

"And now," Andy said, finishing up the story as the elderly adults returned to the hideout, "We're stuck here in Sherwood Forest."

Robin placed his paw onto Andy's left shoulder.

"This," Robin said to Andy, referring to his family "will be your home from now on. That means you and everyone else here."

"Thank you, Sir Robin." Andy said with a little relief.

"It's our pleasure, Andy." Will replied as he took a bite of his bread.

"Why don't you all eat something." Marian suggested with her right paw out to the cauldron. "We've made enough food for all of you."

"Thank you, milady." Matt replied.

With that said, Andy and his friends got up, grabbed bowls from the kitchen hut, and filled them up with stew. While they ate, Caleb secretly thought about what he was going to do. When it was time to go to bed, everyone was given their own hut to live and sleep in, except Joshua, who still slept with his parents.

"Goodnight, everyone." Caleb shouted from the porch of his tree house.

"Goodnight, Caleb." Marian replied from her and Robin's tree house.

"Goodnight, big brother." Little Joshua added.

Caleb smiled. Then he went inside the tree house, closed the door and windows, changed into his pajamas, and went to bed.

End of chapter I

Caleb's plan of action will be revealed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter II: The training

ROBIN HOOD

THE NEXT GENERATION

Chapter II

The training

The next morning, Little John and Caleb's small group of friends went off to Nottingham and the surrounding areas to spread word of a secret meeting in Sherwood Forest. It was to be held by Caleb and to be delivered to every single English soul tortured by Prince Ratsil Sathgone and his followers. Caleb, Robin, and Will secretly entered below into the castle dungeons, in an attempt to free some old friends because they heard they were captured. But so far, no luck in their search.

"Blast," Robin said quietly to Will and Caleb, "No sign of any of our friends."

"Don't give up now, dad." Caleb said, trying to comfort Robin. "We'll find some people. Let's keep looking."

They continued their search. Luckily for them, there were no guards present in the dungeons.

Just then, Caleb heard a small, gentle voice, coming from a dungeon cell.

"Help!" The female voice said, "Please help me."

As Will continued on searching, and, with Robin following, Caleb ran down the dungeon corridor to find the source of the voice. Finally, they found it. Inside a cell was a young and beautiful grey she-wolf, with black and white hair that went down to her neck and shoulders, and bright-blue eyes. She was dressed in a soiled, white dress. On her face, and over her body, were black-and-blue bruises.

_"Oh, my god." _ Caleb thought as the young wolf approached the cell door. A look of shock was on his face. Will continued looking for his and Robin's friends. _"That poor child."_

"Please help me sir," The wolf said as she stretched her left paw out to Robin.

He took the young wolf's paw into his and grasped it. Then he looked at her face. Even beneath the dirt and pain, the girl looked very pretty.

"I'll help you on your search if you'll help me," The girl said.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm Susan," The girl answered.

"Who did this to you, Lady Susan?" Caleb asked, noticing the bruises on her face and body.

"My father," She replied, on the verge of tears. "Guy of Gisbourne."

Robin growled. Hey knew Guy as one of his enemies, and was known to do harm to the wretched souls of Nottingham. But never did he know Guy had a daughter who he had physically and mentally, hurt and abuse.

"My father has been beating me and hurting me ever since I was a little girl." Susan said as Robin unlocked the cell door with a key from a set he stole from a guard outside the dungeons. "He put me in this cell two months ago."

Caleb gave Susan a small smile.

"I'm Caleb of Loxley. This is my father, Rob Fitzooth of Loxley. And don't you worry, Lady Susan." He exclaimed, pointing to Robin. "I'll get you to somewhere safe, once we leave this chamber."

"Thank you, Sir Caleb." She replied, a little warmed up now. "Now it's my turn to start helping you. I can help you find who or whatever it is you're looking for."

Caleb smiled at her again.

"I appreciate it," he said, "And please, call me Caleb."

Susan was a great help to Caleb and his two relatives. Within minutes, and with no interruptions from the guards, they found two friends in a large dungeon room; Much the miller's son, an orange tiger, and Allan-A-Dale. Both had been thrown into the dungeon, four months ago, by Guy for refusal of paying the increased taxes. Also hanging in the dungeon they found the skeletal remains of the Earl of Huntingdon, Lady Marian's father, and one of Robin's old enemies, as well as Sir Hiss. Both had been thrown in the dungeons by King Richard for assisting Prince John.

"Robin, Caleb." Much said happily. "It's a miracle."

"Hello, Much." Robin replied.

"Bless my soul, Robin," Allan said with relief. "My prayers have been answered."

"Much, Allan," he continued, looking at them "You both remember my sons, Caleb, Josh, and of course my wife, Lady Marian, don't you?"

Both Allan and Much smiled and nodded their heads. They met Caleb during his 12th birthday at Loxley Castle, and little Joshua one year ago.

After introducing them to Lady Susan, Robin unlocked Much's shackles, while Caleb released Allan from his shackles with the set of keys, setting them free. The five friends left the dungeon through a secret passage, shown to them by the she-wolf. Then headed back to the entrance of Robin's camp, where the rest of Robin's family was waiting.

After entering the camp, they were greeted by Will.

"I'm sorry, you two." Will said, gloomily. "I couldn't find any of our friends."

"That's all right, Will." Caleb replied, patting his cousin on the shoulder. "Dad and I found Allan-A-Dale and Much."

Caleb, however, saw Susan and noticed how very pretty she was.

"Susan, this is my mother, Lady Marian Fitzwalter," He exclaimed, pointing to Marian. "My little brother, Joshua, and my cousin, Will of Gamewell."

Everyone, including Lady Kluck and Little John, greeted Susan by saying 'hello', shaking her left paw, and exchanging names. Marian was surprised to see Susan was the same height as her.

Marian approached Susan and placed her paws onto the she-wolf's shoulders.

"Where have you been, Lady Susan?" Marian asked, examining her from bottom to top.

"I've been locked up in Nottingham Castle's dungeons." Susan replied. "I've been there for two months."

"I'd just finished making bread," Marian said to her, "Why don't you eat with us and you can tell us what has happened to you."

Susan looked at Marian and nodded her head. Then she followed Robin and his family to the camp, where many large pots of stew were hanging over open fires. Susan followed Marian into the kitchen hut and emerged with a wooden spoon and bowl in her paws. Then she filled up her bowl with stew, sat down on a wooden bench, and ate as she began to tell her story to her new friends. At first, the story was very upsetting for her to share, but she had a feeling she could trust these brave people and in a few days, and Caleb. In fact, she was secretly developing a feeling for the handsome vulpine, and Caleb was developing the same thing for her.

_"Oh my," _She thought with a romantic sigh as she listened to him talking about his entire plan of action to his parents, _"Caleb is so dreamy."_

Hours later, John and his group came back to the camp. Behind them were about more burdened. They were old, young and children. All looked shattered and have been summoned to the forest. Caleb saw this and approached John.

"John," Caleb asked him, "where did you find all these people?"

"We found them in Surry, Kent, Essex, Loxley, and Nottingham." John replied. "All were driven out by Prince Ratsil and his men."

Caleb sighed and gave John a 'thank you' pat on the left shoulder. Then he climbed onto a large, fallen-over, tree trunk, to counterplate the next step of his plan of action.

"Excuse me sir." An elderly male rabbit said to him. "Are you Caleb Fitzooth of Loxley? Robin's son?"

"Yes ma'am, I am." he replied.

"Please help us, sir." Said an elderly turtle, named Toby.

Helping the poor of Nottingham is something I intend to do, my friend." Caleb said to the old tortoise.

Then he turned to his attention to the large crowd, who were waiting anxiously for what he was about to say. He knew it was time for Caleb to resume his father's mission, which was to fight to uphold justice, by breaking the law. The only way to do this was to "Rob the rich, to feed the poor".

"You all are wondering why I've called you here." Caleb began. "Well, I've seen what Prince Ratsil, Sheriff George, and this Guy of Gisbourne have done to our countrymen. And I'd say they've done enough. Do you agree?"

The crowd cheered.

"If you're thinking there's nothing we can do to stop this, then you're wrong." he continued. "There's something we can do together to solve this problem. But before you make your decision, ask yourselves this. Would you rather die being a freeman, loyal to our good king? Or die while hiding from danger as convicts?"

The crowd thought of this question for a second, and then answered with a loud YES.

"If you would rather live as freemen," he resumed, "then are you with me?

**"YES!"**

"This forest," Caleb continued, waving his arm, "can provide us with whatever we need to survive: food, wood for weapons, and material for building tree houses."

"What about our villages?" An elderly crowd member shouted. "Our home? All were taken by Guy of Gisbourne, Prince Ratsil, and Sheriff George."

Caleb faced the crowd, with a determined look on his face.

"By god," he replied, "we take them back."

He had a plan. Every able body would be equipped and trained to steal and fight, while the others would remain at the camp, where they'll be safe. Throughout the day, everyone was busy. Will, Caleb, Much, Robin, and Little John each trained the young male adults to arrow-shoot and swordfight, while the older adults worked together to build more tree houses. Luckily, Sherwood Forest was large, deep, and big enough for everything they needed to fight back, as well as survive.

_"Thank goodness John also found lots of help,," _Marian thought as she brought in a large basket of roots, _"or else doing the cooking would be the end of me."_

Outside the kitchen hut, the boys continued their training. The archers had set up fake target dummies for practice. Even Susan joined Caleb's group of fighters. Her own plan was to make her father pay for what he had done to her. She was also determined to be the first she-wolf in Caleb's group of fighters. She, along side of her fellow archers, practiced firing their arrows in hopes of scoring a bulls-eye. At first, the arrows bounced off the targets, but with practice, determination, and help from Robin, Caleb, and their friends, the arrows struck into the targets.

Their sword-fighting was also perfected. The swords were cast from steel, while the bows and arrows were made of strong, long pieces of wood and thin, but strong, cords of leather. Even little Joshua and Skippy were being trained to become outlaws. Skippy was enjoying his training by Rob Fitzooth, in hopes to become a fighter, also all his life, Skippy had looked up to Robin.

Two months later, the outlaws were ready to fight, and the camp was an expanded size. Each family had a home in the trees. Susan and Caleb also found they worked well together as a team, and little Joshua looked up to Susan as an older sister.

Later that night, everyone gathered around a large bonfire, and listened as Will Scarlet played a soft song on his lute. Everyone calmed to the song's lyrics because it was played so beautifully. Even the children stopped their playing to listen, especially little Joshua, who sat on Caleb's lap. Caleb wrapped his strong, muscular arms around his little brother and embraced him.

Little Joshua looked up and smiled at his older brother, who looked down and returned the smile.

Soon after, most of the camp had retired to their tree houses for the night. Everyone, except Susan. Right now, she was looking around the camp for an empty tree house to sleep in, but all were occupied.

Sighing, Susan walked to the lake and sat down.

"Susan?" A voice asked from behind her. "Are you all right?"

She turned her head to find Caleb approaching her. He sat down beside her.

"Yes. I'm all right." Susan replied humbly. "I'm just tired and looking for a place to sleep, but they're all taken."

Susan smiled because she was glad that she became was free from the dungeon. Guy had no power over her, in the forest, away from the castle.

Caleb wrapped his arms around the young she-wolf's shoulders, and then thought for a second.

Then, instantly, an idea popped into his head.

"Susan," Caleb started to say, "You can sleep in my house. I'll bunk up with the other boys."

Susan looked up at Caleb and smiled.

"Really?" Susan asked, gazing into Caleb's bright-blue eyes. His mother's eyes.

"Yes," Caleb replied as he took Susan's paws into his. "Now, come on. It's getting late."

The young anthros headed back to the camp and borrowed, from Marian, a nightgown for Susan. Then, after saying goodnight to his parents, Susan climbed the rope up to Caleb's tree house. Caleb watched her from below. Inside the tree house was a small cot. Hanging over the cot was Caleb's sword, which once belonged to his cousin, King Richard, which was now given to Caleb by his mother. Below it was his bow and batch of arrows, gift from his father.

"Thanks and goodnight." Susan said softly as she turned to look down at the fox, standing below.

"Anytime." Caleb replied as he left to go find an empty cot. Susan stayed in the treehouse and changed into her nightgown. Then she laid down on this cot and sighed happily. Love was on her mind because she was in love with the son of England's most famous outlaw, who turned out to be very kind, sweet, brave, charming, and the most handsomest guy she had ever met. Not to mention having a muscular chest Susan could just drool at. Even just thinking about Caleb's chest made Susan want to drool. And the best part she liked about it was that Caleb also had feelings for Susan. In fact, she was sure he loved her.

_"My goodness." _Susan thought, sighing with a small, romantic smile on her face. _"Caleb is the most incredibly handsomest guy I've ever seen and met. And his mother, Lady Marian, is very pretty and kind."_

Minutes later, Susan closed up the tree house and went to bed.

End of Chapter II

The fight for freedom will begin in the next chapter.


End file.
